


The Chew Toy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was drool all over it, teeth marks and puncture holes.  It looked as if Mudgie ate it for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write so I asked [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** to give me something to work with. She told me to build a fic around the first line…so I did.

“Well fuck, how the hell am I gonna explain this to Erin?”

“Explain what?”

“What, what?”

Dave jumped, turned around, and jumped again. “I didn’t know you were there. What are you doing there?”

“I wanted to walk the dog with you this morning.” She said.

“You’ve never done that before.”

“I know and I think it’s about time I do. Mudgie is a big part of your life, David. I'm getting used to him being a big part of mine as well. Is that OK?”

“That’s awesome, baby.” Dave put his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss. “I know that dedication is your thing but I never expected you to get out of bed at 6am for a walk around the block.”

“It might be nice to do it before the weather turns hellacious.” Erin replied.

“I think it’s supposed to rain today.”

“Great, the humidity will be through the roof.”

“Probably,”

It was August so the weather was always hellacious in the DC Corridor. It was a swamp after all. Dave’s Fairfax ranch house was pretty cool but she’d gotten out of bed to go and brave the early morning with him. That was pretty sweet. Sometimes Erin really could do the sweetest things.

“Is there something you wanted to explain to me first?” she asked.

“Huh?”

“When I walked into the room you were saying something about explaining it to Erin. Who were you talking to anyway; you were in here alone.”

“Mudgie’s here.” Dave replied.

“So you were talking to the dog?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Yes. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Thos gorgeous red shoes that you wore last night…were they very expensive?”

“Yes.” Erin nodded. “They’re Jimmy Choo’s. It’s the classic peep toe sandal, patent leather with 2.6” heels. They’re one of my favorite pair of shoes.”

“Retail price being…?” Dave didn’t think he even wanted to know now.

“They were $675. Sometimes I can't help myself. I'm a shoe woman.”

“Mudgie ate them.”

“I'm sorry?” Erin looked at him.

“Mudgie chewed the shoes. When I came out this morning he was playing around with something. I grabbed his leash, he came running, and he dropped something out of his mouth and at my feet.” Dave moved out of Erin’s field of vision. “It was your shoe.”

“Oh my God.” She picked up the shoe and looked at it. It was destroyed. There was drool all over it, teeth marks and puncture holes. It looked as if Mudgie ate it for breakfast. Erin wondered where her other one might be but what did it matter. The pair was history.

“I’ll replace the shoes, Erin, I promise.”

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s OK.”

“It’s not OK that my dog ate your shoes. Well, he ate your left shoe. I can't seem to find the right one and I checked all his usual hiding spots. He did a good job this time.”

“Is he OK?”

“What do you mean?” Dave asked, pointing at him. “He’s fine.”

“I just mean he didn’t injure himself did he? He didn’t poke himself on the heel or hurt his teeth?”

“No.” he shook his head. “He just mangled them. I'm sorry…it’s been a long time since he unleashed his inner shoe fetish.”

“Well, at least he has good taste. C'mon,” she took the leash from Dave and attached it to Mudgie’s collar. “We better take that walk. I need to come back and get into bed so you can bring me breakfast.”

She started toward the front door and Dave followed. He stopped her before she could open it.

“What?” she asked.

“You're not pissed off?” he asked.

“David, it’s just a pair of shoes.”

“Yes, they’re $675 shoes. I own a few pair; I know what they mean to me.”

“If I'm gonna be the girlfriend of a dog lover I should get used to losing some shoes. Next time I’ll just put them up on the dresser or a high shelf where he can't reach them. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Actually, she felt like it was a big deal. That’s why Erin was doing her best to let it go. Shoes were just a material item; Mudgie was flesh and blood. He was a little gregarious sometimes but she found that she liked the dog more than she ever thought she could.

She and Dave had been together over a year and this was the first time something like this happened. Erin preferred to take it as a lesson learned and not make it into something it didn’t need to be. She leaned forward, caressing Dave’s face. Then she kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, baby.”

“Let’s take the dog for a walk.”

“You might want to give me that leash.” Dave took it out of her hand. “The Mudge gets excited when he’s unleashed on an unsuspecting world.”

“Well I saw what he can do to an unsuspecting pair of shoes so that’s not surprising.” Erin smiled, slipping her hand in Dave’s as they walked out the door.

***

  



End file.
